Now Or Never
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: She always was a clumsy one. /Or, Lucy&Lysander's friendship over several months. Lucy/Lysander, one shot.


**pairing: **lucy/lysander  
><strong>prompts: <strong>lasting impression, examine, youth, divine  
><strong>dialogue: <strong>"do you remember the first time we met?" "of course. you almost knocked over a row of bookcases in the library that day."

* * *

><p>She always was a clumsy one.<p>

**/**

Stumbling into the library, high on adrenaline and candy and a bit too much alcohol, Lucy Weasley headed towards the Scamander twins, both of which who were sitting at a circular table in the back, studying who knows what. She had been dared to do it, and really, she was excited to get the chance to.

Lysander was cute, to say the least - his hair was a curly brown and his eyes were the colour of the ocean, or at least, how she had imagined the ocean would look like in person, seeing as she had never seen anything more than photos.

Shaking her head, she paused by the shelf of books on great wizards and witches, and let herself finger a book on Helga Hufflepuff, the namesake of her house. Was she chickening out? Maybe.

Biting down on her lip, she felt suddenly nauseous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all? Sure, if she went back to her friends, they'd laugh at her for not completing the dare, but would it be worth it?

Either way she saw it, her pride was on the line.

Lucy was so immersed in her thoughts, she didn't see Lysander Scamander standing behind her, examining the selection of books beside her until she finally looked up and jumped, nearly knocking over the bookshelf beside her. Her shoulder banged painfully into the wood, and the shelf wobbled a bit, but much to her relief, it didn't fall.

Holding a hand to her left shoulder, she stared wide-eyed at Lysander, unsure of what to do.

_It's now or never, _a voice whispered in her head.

So, right as he opened his mouth to say something, Lucy squared her shoulders and moved closer, pressing his lips to his in a swift kiss, before turning and walking away without a word, leaving a shell shocked Lysander.

She grinned all the way back to her dorm, with her friends laughing and poking fun of her performance. But she wasn't grinning at them.

Who knew Lysander was such a divine kisser.

**/**

"Look at yourself! Look at your choices! Examine yourself!"

Lucy barely paid attention as her only slightly crazy best friend, Emily Longbottom went on about how Lucy was fucking crazy to have just kissed Lysander and then walked away.

"You could have at least waited for him to respond! He might have kissed back!" Emily continued, as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Lucy shook her head at her blonde friend. "I doubt it," she sighed. "I bet he didn't even know my name until I kissed him," she frowned down at her worn converses. "I have to face it, Em - he's not interested."

"Why don't you let him tell you that?" Emily asked, a smirk forming on her pretty face, and before Lucy had time to protest, she was being shoved into Lysander's back. When she looked back to scowl at her friend, she was gone.

"Shit," Lucy cursed, biting her lip nervously, as she stared up at a much taller than her Lysander. Her insides twisted uncomfortably and Lucy cursed the butterflies that had started to inhabit her stomach. She hated herself for feeling like this - Lysander, he was just another boy.

A boy she had never even really talked to before. So why was she feeling so ... in love?

Remembering what her father had told her once, she had to fight a smile - "youth should focus on academics, not pointless romance" - because her father would never approve, and even though she was Hufflepuff through and through, the thought of rebelling against her father the way her older, more Slytherin sister, Molly Weasley always did made her just a little too happy.

But still, part of her hoped he had forgotten the kiss that had taken place only a week ago.

"Hello to you too," he smirked ever so slightly, and she sighed because it was obvious he didn't.

"I never said hello," Lucy pointed out, scowling at his smirk. Her blood boiled and she felt as if he were making fun of her. Her cheeks became hot and Lucy considered turning and walking away, but despite all of this, she didn't, because her stomach was still twisting and there were butterflies still fluttering around in her tummy.

He just continued smirking. "You aren't one for hellos, are you?" He spoke softly, and she had to strain to hear him. Once she did, her cheeks became even hotter.

"That was a dare!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest uncomfortably. "Just a dare," she murmured, but neither of them really believed it.

"Sure," he nodded, "would you like to walk to the Great Hall with me?" His smirk had turned into sort of a half smile that was making her melt and she nodded wordlessly.

"Sure."

**/**

Lucy and Lysander became sort of friends quickly, but even so, Lucy ached for it to be more. Now that she was really talking and laughing with Lysander, she saw a side of him he seemed to rarely let anyone else see, and that made Lucy feel much, much more strongly for him.

They never really talked about the kiss they had shared a few short months ago, only a bit of light teasing about Lucy's knack for never saying hello. At first, Lucy was okay with this - talking about it was sure to bring about embarrassing consequences, and she was scared to death of getting rejected by him, but slowly but surely, she started feeling quite the opposite. She _wanted _him to know how she felt, and she desperately needed to know if he returned those feelings.

So one day, she went to the library, knowing he would be there. Tapping him on his shoulder, she waited patiently for him to dog-ear his Transfiguration book and to stand up. He smiled at the sight of her, and as he was standing opened his mouth to ask her if she could help him with this one spell he couldn't quite get.

However, before he could even speak, her small fingers closed around the top of his tie and she pulled his face down and brought herself up onto her tip toes. Pressing her lips to his gingerly at first, then a bit harder once she knew he wasn't going to pull away and laugh in her face.

It was just like that day in the library, months ago, except this time, Lucy didn't run away. She stood, her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips attached to his, and she kissed him the way she had been dreaming of kissing him since they were in third year.

As she pulled away, she stared up at him, waiting for him to say something.

Several seconds passed and she could here nothing but the pounding of blood in her ears as she waited for him to speak. Just as she had started to think maybe he didn't like the kiss - _he kissed back, though! _- he have her a crooked half smile, and reached out to grab her hand.

"Do I get to safely assume that was a completely on purpose kiss, and not a dare, nor you tripping and landing on my lips?" His tone was light, teasing, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes and laugh.

"Yes, you do," she murmured, smiling as he reached out to grab her hand.

"Good."

**/**

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

Lucy had been sitting by the Black Lake, in between her boyfriend of a year's legs, her back resting comfortably against his stomach, with his arms wrapped securely around her when she spoke. Her tone was curious, and she turned her head slightly to look at his face.

"Of course. You almost knocked over a row of bookcases in the library that day." He teased. "And then there was that kiss," his voice was husky and he let his lips trail along the skin of her neck.

"I love you, Ly," she murmured, turning so that she was facing him.

"I love you too, Luce," he echoed, pressing his lips to hers.

**/**

She was clumsy, but it made a lasting impression on Lysander, and for that, she was thankful.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **i actually kind of like this oneshot um. ;oplease don't favourite without a review, yeah? :')


End file.
